


하루의 끝

by fragrance



Series: 우딴 ficlets [4]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Rolls eyes, fluffy woosan, i dont want y'all to freak out 'omg hes a baby!!! u cant do that!!', im still holding back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 23:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragrance/pseuds/fragrance
Summary: The sight of Sanha’s reddening ears and cheeks satisfied Dongmin more than he thought he’d be – and right now his mind is filled with Sanha, and Sanha only.





	하루의 끝

_하루의 끝_

_dongmin x sanha._

_633 words._

 

* * *

 

"Shh, don't move."

 

In Dongmin’s memory, he remembered he had just arrived from his last schedule for the day, which ended at such an ungodly hour that he didn’t think anyone else in the group managed to be awake still, especially in this period when they're so busily preparing for their long awaited comeback. The last thing he remembered was him kicking off his sneakers by the front door and taking off his winter coat before he threw himself on the couch and it seemed that he passed out without him realizing. So when the pleasant scent of makeup remover greeted his nose, he opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Sanha, with his two knees on the floor as he carefully wiped his lips with a damp cotton pad; he was losing words to describe how lucky of a man he was.

 

"Hyung must be so tired.." The younger said with an airy voice, completely undistracted even while being fully aware of Dongmin’s fervent gaze through his long, pretty lashes.

 

“Sanha." Dongmin whispered. He couldn’t even manage to look into Sanha’s beautiful, clear eyes since he made it obvious that he was avoiding him - he got to admit, it frustrated him.

 

"Done. Now go back to your room, maybe take a quick bath before you sleep."

 

He grabbed Sanha’s wrist, just right before the guitarist had the chance to stand up and leave. The grip might be a little too tight, but he couldn’t bear the thought of losing him, at least not now.

 

"You won't even give hyung a kiss?"

 

"No, you pervert."

 

"Sanha, I know you love me."

 

"I do, I love hyung just like I love the other hyungs."

 

"Liar." Dongmin sat back up, not letting go of him just yet and instead, pulling him closer until there was barely a good distance between them. "Confirm it before I attack you."

 

"You're annoying." Sanha pouted, resting his eyes on anywhere but Dongmin’s desperate ones.

 

The lilac haired boy didn’t quite get what just happened, especially not when suddenly he’s on his back, trapped under the pianist’s stronger body on the couch. The sight of Sanha’s reddening ears and cheeks satisfied Dongmin more than he thought he’d be – and right now his mind is filled with Sanha, and Sanha only.

 

"I’m not playing around, Yoon Sanha. I give you one last chance."

 

"How unfair, you're using me to practice your acting now?"

 

"What if I'm not actually acting? I’ve been really, really patient this whole time," Dongmin hissed, their noses touching, they can feel each other’s breathe and it made Sanha felt really small. "What if I really want to take you here right here right now, baby?" He could feel one corner of his lips going up, seeing how Sanha reacted so endearingly from his actions – how he stared back with his lovely eyes, all wide and open, and how his hands tremble when Dongmin tried to intertwine their fingers together. "What would you do." He wished Sanha could see just how adorable he looked right now.   

 

"Alright!!” Sanha yelped, trying to push Dongmin off his body. “I love you more than the other hyungs! Now release me before my feet lands on your perverted face!" Dongmin couldn’t resist his boyfriend's cuteness any longer, so he pulled back with a winning laugh. On the other side, Sanha sighed heavily and quickly escaped by rolling himself off the couch. “I hate you hyung, you’re ugly and you smell.”

 

He quickly ran away to his room, leaving Dongmin with his full heart. His baby lover had always been like this, playing hard to get and acted all bratty in front of him, but really, nothing made Dongmin happier than Sanha in every end of his tired days.


End file.
